


A worthless royal

by I_have_a_really_good_username



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_really_good_username/pseuds/I_have_a_really_good_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is the only heir to his mother's empire.</p><p> There comes a lot of responsibilities with that, and he was just sick of it. </p><p>Too bad fate had a horrible way of giving you what you asked for </p><p>Or: </p><p>That au were keith is the heir to the empire of earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A worthless royal

**Author's Note:**

> Klance is in the tag but the first chapter doesn't feature any of it since keith hasnt met lance. Yet tune in to the second chapter to find out what happens.  
> ask me anything, and don't be afraid to comment.

"Keith, you can't just keep on doing this," Shiro scolded Keith, as he dragged him towards the palace gates.

Keith stayed silent behind him choosing to ignore the highly decorated veteran turned royal guard. "Your mother, the Empress is extremely Ill, if something were to happen to her only heir the people would go into global panic." 

They stood in front of the gates. The armored guards one in silver, and one in gold came up to them. 

They rushed to opened the gates immediately once they saw the prince, and his personal guard." Your highness," the gaurds said in unison, and bowed. 

Keith could only roll his eyes, sick to his stomach of this kind of treatment. Shiro glanced warningly at him. Keith rolled his eyes at him too.

They entired the grand castle of empress Kogane. Shiro led Keith to his mother's office, were Keith knew he'd be grounded for at least an entire decade for escaping his royal duties once again. 

Shiro opened the door leading him in, and then abandoning keith letting him deal with his mother's rage alone. Some great personal gaurd he was. 

Keith probably should have felt guilty for this, for abandoning his studies and making his mother worry sick of him. 

He didn't, ever since he could remember all Keith had ever done was study, and practice. He never got to live, or experience any sensations outside of the castle walls. It made him restless. He wanted to go out, but he couldn't, because he was the only heir to a throne creeping up on him. 

It must have been hours later by the time his mother stopped yelling at him. "Look keith," she sighed rubbing at her temples, "You are my son." She put a hand on his arm. " I don't have much to live, and I need to know this kingdom will rest on good shoulders." She then proceeded to kiss Keith on the cheeck. "I was worried for you," she then sent Keith to his room, to which Keith happily obliged. 

Once in his room he checked the clock, saw how late it had become and decided he should get some rest for tomorrow. It had been quite a tiring day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When Keith felt a sudden shake of himself, he knew something was wrong. He got up from his bed, and saw Shiro before him. 

"Keith pack your things, quickly."

"what...why," he was confused about what was happening. 

"Keith come on just do as I say," Shiro tried to tell him. 

"No Shiro what's wrong." Shiro sighed and looked him right in the eye. "The queen is dead." 

Keith Widened his eyes from shock. "No," he said, "it- it can't be, she was fine when I saw her." .

Shiro looked down at his feet, then back up at Keith. His face filled with determination. "I may have failed to protect your mother, but I won't fail to protect you."

"The Galra have attacked, they've taken over the castle, they've killed your mother, and they are on their way to kill you."

He brought Keith his backpack and clothing. "You must leave now." 

Keith got the message. He opened up the secret tunnel he had used to escape the castle that morning and after putting on his cloak, and backpack began to shimmy inside

"Keith," 

Keith turned around as best as he could in the slightly cramped hole. "Your mother wanted you to have this," he gave him a note and a dagger. "She said you'd know what to do." Keith grabbed the two things and put them in his ball pack as gently and quickly as he could.

Shiro snapped his attention to the rumbling of foot steps outside."Theyre almost here." He began sealing off the tunnel, "Wait!" Keith begged. "You're not coming?" 

Shiro smiled at him, " No, but I'll find you, I promise." 

Keith stated at the darkness were Shiros face used to be. He took a breath then began crawling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to personally message me see me at tumblr the name of my blog is picklechan.


End file.
